This invention relates to a carton for protectively enclosing a light bulb, globe or other fragile article. It relates more particularly to a carton of this type made from a single blank of material which may be stored in a flattened condition when not in use.
Light bulbs are normally shipped and stored in generally rectangular protective enclosures. These may simply be open ended, corrugated cardboard sleeves or more elaborate cartons having interior partitions and tabs which isolate the bulb from the outside walls of the carton so that the bulb is protected and buffered from shocks encountered during normal handling. Examples of such cartons are illustrated in U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,870,949 and Re. 23,670.
Prior cartons and boxes of this general type are disadvantaged because they do not adequately protect all areas of the bulb. For example, in the carton shown in the former patent identified above, various apertures must be formed in the carton in order to create interior panels to protect the contents. These apertures provide access into the carton for dirt and grit which can mar the surface of the contents. Also, elongated objects such as sticks, rods and wire can project into these apertures and actually destroy the contents.
Other cartons such as those represented in both of the above patents have interior panels or flaps which protect less than all sides of the article in the carton. In other words, one or more sides of the articles may be in direct contact with one or more walls of the carton so that if the carton is dropped or struck at those locations, the force is transmitted directly to the articles.
Other cartons of this general type use an excessive amount of material or require several folding and glueing operations to form the finished carton. Therefore they are relatively expensive to make.